Immortal Combat
by Shadowmjl
Summary: Necron has teamed up with the fallen God, Ouroborus, to try and escape from Oblivion. The other Gods stop them and they agree to hold a tournament, winner gets Mobius. Rated M to be safe.


Chapter 1

Oblivion, a world of pure purgatorial white endless space, clustered with floating clumps or rock. A world worse then Hell, this realm feeds on people's fear and madness until it twists them into monsters.

A green snakelike creature with venomous yellow eyes, a single horn on his head, a green coat and pants, brown boots and bandages wrapped around his hands stood on a chunk of what apparently used to be a cliff edge as it continued its never ending travels, hovering through the realm.

'This place…' the snake thought, 'It truly is worse then Hell…worse then anything any mortal could possibly fathom…..endless purgatory…the very fabric of the world itself trying to drive you to insanity…I have to escape…we both do…'

Just then a black hedgehog like creature with long red spines that turned into long hair that flowed down it's back, deep blood red eyes, a spiked black collar, white gloves with two spikes on the knuckles of each, black pants, red, white and black shoes and a red devilish tail walked up beside the snake.

"Ouroborus…" said the hedgehog, "It is time…"

"I know, Necron.." replied Ouroborus, "The Gods will not be happy with this…they will try and stop us, and even our combined powers are not enough to defeat them."

"Never fear, my friend. I have planned for that eventuality."

"Very well…let us begin."

Ouroborus and Necron then began to focus their energy, a bright green energy ball appeared in-between Ouroborus' hands while a pure black hole with lightning bolts shooting out of it appeared in-between Necron's. They both fired their attacks into the sky, as they collided they exploded, the shockwave caused the entire realm to shake and several of the rock chunks shattered. Necron smirked, "Yes…finally.."

The explosion suddenly imploded into a black hole, time and space were engulfed by it's destructive force, lightning shot out from it's pure black core.

Ouroborus looked at Necron, "You're certain this will work?"

Necron stepped forward to the edge of the cliff, "My power to manipulate Chaos will let us pass through untouched."

Ouroborus nodded, "Then let's go."

The two then leapt into the air and were sucked into the black hole's dark centre.

In the God's realm, a yellow fox like being with long golden hair down past his waist, blue and grey gloves, brown pants, white and orange shoes and a long yellow tail with a white tip sat in a large white stone temple, it was mostly plain, red velvet mats were laid out around the room. Suddenly the fox's eyes flung open in shock, "No…it can't be…" He jumped to his feet, "I must warn Gaia." He then disappeared in a flash of golden light. Elsewhere in the God's realm there was a beautiful forest, trees and plants of all kinds covered the rich soil, flowers of all shapes and colours filled fields that stretched for miles. A deep brown sparrow with long green hair, a brown top, fingerless gloves, skirt and sandals was walking through the forest, a smile on her face. Just then the gold fox appeared beside her, "Gaia!" he said urgently, Gaia turned to face him, "What is it, Titan?"

"It's Ouroborus and Necron, they've escaped from Oblivion!"

Gaia's face turned from concern to horror, "Impossible! How?"

"I don't know, but I can feel their energy, they're in-between the realms at the moment….they're heading for Mobius."

"No! We must stop them, they can not be allowed to enter that realm. Gather the other Gods and we will head them off."

Titan nodded and vanished again.

In a pure black space, Ouroborus and Necron hovered in darkness. Necron had his eyes closed while Ouroborus watched. Just then a bright white light shone and Gaia, Titan and all the other Gods stepped out. Ouroborus smirked, "So, you finally came? Bout time."

Gaia glared at them, "You two will never be allowed to travel to Mobius."

"And what is stopping us?" asked Necron, his eyes still shut.

Titan stepped forward, "We are, Necron. You overestimate yourself."

Necron laughed, "Foolish Titan…have you forgotten already? We God's are bound by Gaia's law, to never fight one another."

"But you are fallen Gods, the law no longer applies to you." relied Titan

"No…he's right." said Gaia sadly, "We are all bound by the same laws…no matter what…even fallen Gods are forbidden from fighting…and no one can break those laws..not even me."

"So what do we do?" asked Titan

"I have an idea." said Necron as he opened his eyes, they fell on a grey bat with long black hair and tan skin wearing a black corset and dress, black fingerless gloves and black sandals, who glared back at him, "How about a tournament?" he said as innocently as he could

"A tournament?" said Titan

"Yes…the best fighters from your world versus the best fighters from ours…if we win, we are allowed to enter Mobius…"

"And if we win?" asked the bat

Necron paused before answering, "Then we'll go back to Oblivion…"

Titan looked at Gaia, obviously worried and unsure, yet he always trusted her judgement.

"….very well." said Gaia finally, "This tournament will decide the course of action…we shall each have eight fighters."

Necron smirked, "Agreed."


End file.
